library moments
by wearetimeless
Summary: AU: Austin and Ally aren't partners. They're just regular students. Austin Moon is the most popular guy in the school, and he can have any girl he wants. However, he's been trying for almost a year now to get the only girl who doesn't want him.


Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Austin and Ally

Ally Dawson was mindlessly looking through books in the library. "I need a good read." She mutters to herself. It is her free period, and what better way to spend it than in the library?

She decides on heading to the sci-fi section when she hears soft "pssts" coming from the romance section. Ally turns the corner and she sees the bright smile of Austin Moon. She finds it smug.

"How did I know you'd spend your free period in the library?" Austin laughs with a small smirk, shaking his head.

"For your information, the library is the best place to have a relaxing, quiet period. Well it was, until you showed up..." Ally starts, annoyance clear in her voice. "Now, what do you want?"

"Ally, you know what I want. I've been trying for almost a year now." Austin states.

"No. My answer is no. Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours?!" Ally says, her voice raising slightly. "Or is your ego clouding your judgement?" She smirks to herself, proud of her comeback.

"But why?! Why won't you go out with me? It's just one date." Austin pouts, looking up at her with his famous puppy dog eyes. Ally scoffs, turns around, and heads to one of the tables in the middle of the library. Austin quickly follows her.

"Austin Moon, those eyes won't work on me. It hasn't for like a year now." She stands her ground. "Plus, the only reason you want to go out with me is because I'm the only girl that doesn't worship the ground you walk on, and you like a challenge." She looks him dead in the eye. Austin looks down, a bit sad. "I'm right aren't I?"

"That was at first..." Austin says softly, "then, I started to take interest in you. I hope you don't find this creepy, but I started notice these cute little things about you, and for some weird reason, it always got me to smile." He looks up, a smile etched onto his face. A genuine smile, not a cocky one.

Ally listens, intrigued and slightly flattered by what he's saying. "The way you'd always write in that brown leather book of yours. I would always hope you were secretly writing about me." He says shyly. "The way when something good happened to you, you would always run to your friend... Tish is it-"

"Trish, her name's Trish." She states.

"Right. You would always run to Trish and jump up and down with that cute smile of yours. How, the moment you see pickles, you basically forget about your surroundings and devour them like no tomorrow." Ally tries to open her mouth to argue but Austin quickly gets in, "Don't even lie Ally, I've seen you." She slumps in her seat, defeated.

"Okay, I'll admit, at first I was only trying because you kept denying, but Ally, be real here. Would I really try for almost a whole year, based off a little chase?" His face so close to hers. He gains confidence and slowly leans down to kiss her.

Ally's eyes goes wide and she pushes him back softly. "Not until after our date dude." She says with a shy smile. "What?" Austin says, surprised at her reply.

"I'll go out with you." Ally says a bit louder. She flashes a sweet smile at him.

"You will?!" Austin stands up, his arms raising to his shoulders in anticipation. (A/N: Think of that scene in the pilot when Ally says she'll write another song for Austin)

"One date." She points at him just as the bell rings. "Wait, Austin. You don't have a free period at this time." Ally looks at him confusingly.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugs his shoulder. "Well, aren't you going to get in trouble?" She asks him.

"Yup, but it's so worth it." He walks over to her. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I'll pick you up at 7." And with that, Austin turns around, a smile permanently placed on his face.

Ally chuckles and shakes her head. But not before seeing him pump one fist in the air and screaming "HELL YEAH!"

This date might not be so bad.

**A/N: So, this is just a random drabble haha. I'm not sure if I should continue to the date or not, so this is it for now I guess. Reviews make my life.**


End file.
